


Coming Home For Christmas

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Letters to Santa, M/M, Married Couple, POV Stiles, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Soldier Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Stiles was trying to be the best dad he could be for his little girl after Derek was drafted into the military 3 months ago. That doesn't mean he doesn't feel like crying when Alex tells him that all she wants for Christmas is for Santa to bring her papa back home.





	

Stiles was packing his things after his last class in Berkeley when Scott ran up to him with a lopsided smile.

“Stiles, you’re coming to the Christmas party the college is hosting for all the faculty members on Christmas Eve right?” The puppy eyed biology professor asked excited.

Stiles shrugged as him and Scott made their way towards the elevators. “It depends on whether or not I can get a babysitter for Alex, that and how long the party will actually last. I am not leaving my 3 year old daughter alone on Christmas Eve.”

The elevator doors open and both of them walk to the parking lot.

“Why don’t you bring her to the party? A lot of other professors are bringing their kids so it’s not like you’ll be the only one. Plus, I think it would be a nice distraction for the both of you to go. I know how hard it’s been since Derek was recruited.”

Stiles sighed, he knew Scott was only trying to help but he really didn’t want to be reminded of how he hasn’t seen his husband in nearly 3 months. Derek calls as often as he can but it’s not the same.

“I’ll think about it.” He ends up saying.

The way Scott’s face lights up at his words makes Stiles feel a little better. The guy really is an overgrown puppy.

“Great! Hope to see you there, say hi to Alex for me.”

When Stiles gets back home he sees Alex coloring on the floor near the Christmas tree. He picks her up and swings her around until she’s nothing but a bundling of giggles.

“Missed you Daddy!” She exclaimed happily as she looped her small arms around Stiles’ neck.

Stiles couldn’t help the soft smile that made it’s way onto his lips as he buried his face into her soft brown hair. “I missed you too munchkin. I missed you so, so much.”

The little girl beamed and the sight was enough to make Stiles’ heart melt. “Daddy! Auntie Ally helped me write my letter to Santa today!”

“She did?” He asked in an exaggerated voice.

“Yep! And she said we could mail it to the North Pole when you got home!”

“Sure thing angel, can I see the letter before we mail it to Santa?”

“Uh huh!! Auntie Ally wrote the words but I drew a picture so Santa could know for sure it was me!” Alex explained before scrambling upstairs in search for the letter.

Stiles smiled tiredly at Allison as she made her way to stand beside him. He's had a busy day at work today, some kids just don't understand philosophy no matter how hard you try.

“Thanks again for doing this Ally, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

Stiles has no idea what he would do without Allison. She’s been there for him ever since her and Scott starting dating back in undergrad. The woman deserves a fucking metal.

“Don’t worry about it Stiles, I love spending time with Alex, she’s incredibly sweet. I know you’ve been going through a tough time managing work and raising a child without Derek, don’t be afraid to call me whenever you need someone to look after Alex, okay?”

“You’re an actual real life angel, you know that right?”

Allison laughs and rolls her eyes fondly at him. “Oh, stop exaggerating, I'm only doing what any other good friend would do. But, I have to warn you, Alex’s letter is-”

“FOUND IT!” The little girl screeched as she ran down the stairs and practically ran into Stiles’ leg in her excitement.

Stiles gently took the letter from her and opened it to see Allison’s elegant writing.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Alexandra Stilinski-Hale but everyone calls me Alex, I’m 3 and a half years old and I’ve been very good this year. Auntie Ally is writing this letter for me because I can’t write really good yet and I want to make sure you get me the right Christmas present. All I want is for you to bring back my papa. He has black hair and green eyes and his cheeks are all scratchy and he makes daddy smile a lot. I haven’t seen him in a long time because he’s saving the world like Superman! But I miss him and want him to come back home to me and daddy. Please, bring him home as soon as possible._

_Merry Christmas, Alex_

 

Stiles feels his throat close up after reading the letter but it’s the picture that makes him blink back the tears that are trying to fall down his cheeks.

It’s a drawing of him and Derek each holding one of Alex’s hands with flowers of different colors capturing them inside a heart.

“Daddy? Daddy what’s wrong?” Alex asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes staring at him with worry.

Stiles shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he didn’t start crying. “Nothing’s wrong munchkin. Your letter is very nice and we’ll send it to Santa first thing tomorrow, okay? Daddy’s just a little tired from work is all.”

Soon after that Allison left and Stiles got Alex ready for bed. She was dressed in her Olaf pajamas with her blue stuffed teddy bear snuggled into her chest when Stiles sat on the bed to read her a bedtime story.

After Stiles finished reading ‘The Wonderful Things You Will Be’ he kissed the already sleeping toddler’s forehead and went to the master bedroom.

Once he was inside his room he stripped down to his boxers and put on one of Derek’s old t-shirts as well as one of his sweatpants. The clothes were big on his smaller frame but Stiles didn’t care, he just climbed onto the king sized bed and tried to turn himself into a human burrito.

Stiles couldn’t stop the tears from finally cascading down his face when he realized that the clothes didn’t smell like Derek anymore.

The day of the Christmas party arrived faster than Stiles expected. He’d decided to take Alex with him even though he didn’t want to do anymore than hide under his blanket and wish for Derek to magically come back.

Stiles figured it would be good for both of them to spend time with people that cared about them despite the fact that Derek being gone was taking a toll on them both. He was finding it harder to get up everyday knowing that it was going to be another day without his husband by his side and Alex was starting to get temper tantrums whenever she missed Derek too much.

It was hard but Stiles tried not to let his own emotions about Derek being gone show in front of his daughter. She was only 3 and doesn’t really understand why her papa wasn’t home for so long, Stiles had to be there for her more than ever.

He can’t let his emotions get the best of him when he has a little girl to take care of.

Before long Stiles enters the Christmas party with Alex’s hand held in his own.

The little girl was wearing a cute little red dress with two identical tiny white bows clipped at the ends of her pigtails while Stiles was wearing some grey dress pants with a red button up. Allison thought it’d be cute if they were both wearing the same color.

The party was actually pretty fun. Scott wasn’t lying when he said that other staff members were bringing their kids so Alex was having a blast playing with the other kids around her age. Stiles stayed with Scott and Allison for most of the time but other professors would come up to him and start up friendly conversation every once in awhile.

Everything was decorated in light blues and silvers, the fairy lights in the ceiling making it seem like a real life winter wonderland. Stiles was on his way to get some more punch when he heard Alex scream.

He instantly ran to where the noise came from and stopped dead in his tracks.

Alex was hugging a man in an Army uniform. Someone with black hair and tan skin and-

All the air left Stiles’ lungs as the man looked up from where his head was previously hidden in the crook of his daughter's neck and breathtaking green eyes met his.

Derek. Derek was here. Derek, his husband who has been gone for 3 months, was here! Hugging Alex and looking at him with those beautiful eyes and Stiles couldn’t take it. God, he missed Derek so much and now he was right here and Stiles couldn’t do anything but keep staring at him even when he feels the tears slowly drip down his cheeks.

Then Derek was standing up and walking towards him and Stiles fucking catapulted himself into the other man and _sobbed_.

Strong arms held him tight and he couldn’t believe that this was really happening. After so long of being apart his husband was finally back, and holding him like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do and Stiles was practically drowning with how much relief he felt.

Derek was okay. He was okay, he was safe, and he was _here_.

“I missed you, Der. _Jesus Christ_ , I… I missed you so much.”

Stiles doesn’t know how he managed to get the words out of his mouth. He was crying so much that his throat felt like he was being choked with how many damn emotions he was feeling.

“I missed you too.” Derek’s voice sounded hoarse and Stiles knew that the man was crying too, maybe more than he was considering the wetness he was starting to feel gathering on his shirt. “You have no idea how much I missed you, love. I missed you and Alex more than anything.”

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed, “I want cuddles too!!”

Him and Derek pulled away huffing simultaneously at their daughter’s antics.

“Oh yeah? You want cuddles jelly bean? Why didn’t you say so!?” Derek said as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Stiles smiled softly at the scene, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist so that Alex was pressed between both of them.

“How did you know we’d be here?” Stiles asked curiously.

Derek smiled brightly, his bunny teeth on full display as he said, “Scott arranged everything.”

Stiles turned his head to see his best friend videotaping the whole thing with his fancy video camera grinning at them like a total idiot.

He really did have the most amazing best friend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! Love you all <3
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
